Blue Dragon: Halloween Special
by RedFire195065
Summary: Shu and the gang are going to a halloween party. What will happen? Even I don't know. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Aggg... School was a pain during the week! I really didn't get enough time to finish one thing. So far not that many homework, but alot of things to do in my house. -_- So I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little short. I kinda forgot to put this up on saturday.. But it's here now, so enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Come on maro!" Marumaro shouted. "Alright, alright. Just give us a second." Shu said. Marumaro sighed.<p>

"Well hurry up maro! Or we're going to be late for the party maro." Shu looked over at the devee.

"The only time you want to go to a halloween party is for the girls or the candy. And right now... I'm thinking both." Marumaro thougth for a second.

"Yep! Both maro." Shu sighed. _Let's just hope Kluke and Bouquet rememebered not to wear skirts. _Shu thought. Jiro came out of his room and looked at Shu. "How did Marumaro talk us into this again?" He asked. Shu looked at Jiro. He was wearing a suit, he also had a tail on the pants, black shoes and wolf ears on his head.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?"

"And what the heck are you supposed to be?" Shu was wearing a black cape, a white shirt, black shoes and black pants.

"I'm a vampire."

"Half wolf half man." Shu nodded.

"Suits you." Jiro sighed.

"Did you find out what Marumaro's wearing?" Shu shook his head.

"Nope. Let's just hope he isn't wearing that bat costum again." Jiro nodded.

"Hey! Are you two reading yet maro?"

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses!" Shu walked towards the hallway and down the stairs. He saw that marumaro was dress up as a...lion? When Shu and Jiro reached the first floor Shu pointed at Marumaro. "What the heck, Marumaro?

"What? I thought you were going to dress up as a dragon maro?" Shu shook his head.

"Nope!" Marumaro grumbled something and walked towards the door. He turned around and shouted: "Let's get there already maro!" He opened the door and ran outside. Shu and Jiro sighed. They looked at each other.

"Next year you're going to buy a leash for him." And they walked out of the inn they were staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... ^_^' Sorry if this was short. I'll get the next chapter up whenever I get some free time to do it. So far i made it all the way through the first quarter in school. And I think I did poorly. =( But it'll change soon or later. But hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is Chapter 2! ^_^ YAY! =D So... Enjoy the sho- I... mean chapter! Fail on my part!**

* * *

><p>"You guys are way too slow maro!" Marumaro shouted as he ran towards a cafe. Shu and Jiro were running after him and when they made it to the cafe they both sat down on separate chairs. "I...never... thought Marumaro could run, so fast." Shu panted. "At least we made it here on time." Jiro said. Shu nodded. Shu looked at Marumaro who was looking around the place. Shu looked at Jiro. He was staring at Marumaro.<p>

"Marumaro's looking for Kluke and Bouquet, right?" Jiro nodded. Shu laid his head on the table. "Great." Marumaro punched both Shu and Jiro. "Hey! What was that for?" They both shouted.

"Kluke and Bouquet are here maro!" Shu and Jiro saw that Marumaro was smiling. The two looked at each other. Then they looked back at Marumaro.

"Those two are wearing skirts... aren't they?" Marumaro nodded.

"Shu you better hold him down." Shu stood up from his chair.

"Whoa! When did I become the babysitter for him?" Jiro glance at Shu.

"Right now." Shu opened his mouth to speak again, but some one inturrupted him. "Darling!" Shu turned around only to get hugged by Bouquet. Jiro turned around to see Bouquet. Then he saw Kluke standing behind Bouquet as she kept hugging Shu. Kluke was wearing a black skirt, a white shirt, a black tie, a black jacket over the shirt, cat ears on her head, a cat tail on her skirt and black shoes. Bouquet was wearing the same thing. Jiro smacked his hand on his face.

"One. Two. Thre-" Jiro was inturrupted by Kluke. He removed his from his face and looked the girl. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw Kluke's skirt go up. Marumaro ran over to Jiro and stood behind him. Jiro looked at Marumaro. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding, so I don't get hurt maro." Jiro sighed. He stood up and pushed Marumaro out of hiding. "Hey! What are you doing maro?"

"First, don't hid and second. Take the hit like man!" He pushed Marumaro towards Kluke. Kluke punched Marumaro on the helmet. Marumaro spun around and landed on the floor. Jiro looked at Shu who had finally broke out of Bouquet death hug. He looked at Marumaro. Then he looked at Jiro.

"You did that...didn't you?" Jiro shrugged.

"At least he isn't going to do it again."

"He will." Jiro looked at Shu.

"Next time you're handling him."

"What! How the heck did I become the person to look after him?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Shu sighed.

"Fine. We'll take turns watching him."

"Two hours."

"Wait... Fine!" Bouquet and Kluke looked at each other. "Shouldn't we head over to the party?" Kluke asked. Jiro nodded.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" Jiro looked at Kluke.

"What?" Kluke pointed at Marumaro.

"What about Marumaro." Marumaro jumped up and started running. He stoped and looked at everyone.

"What are you waiting for maro? Let's go!" Marumaro started running again.

"How does he do that?" Jiro shrugged.

"Let's just follow him." Everybody nodded and they followed Marumaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! second chapter is done! =D I plan I making some chapters long and some short. So let's head over to the reveiws.<strong>

**Umm... This person did not put a name, so I'll call you... Awesome159924 **(Hope you like the name^_^)**: **Thanks. ^_^

**Loomena: **Thank yous! And yes Marumaro is dressed as a lion. Even though I was think of him to dress up as a saber-tooth tiger, but a lion's good. Too bad the girls were skirts. =( But at least Kluke punched Marumaro. =)

**Chapter three will be up soon! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! =D Chapter 3 is finally here! *claps* (Volt: I'm baaaack! =D) I thought you were in the box? (Volt: I got out of the box!) I hate you! (Volt" *shrugs* It's common for human begins to hate me. I' just too... Insane and crazy... I think?) Yeah... And I'm just weird and crazy. (Volt: How crazy?) Not right now! (Volt: Fine!) Anyways... *stares at Volt then looks back at the screen* Let's get back to the story! (Random Peoples: YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!) AAAAAHHHHHH! Calm down... random... peps... When the heck did you guys came in here...? Never mind let's get back to the story.**

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!" Marumaro, Shu, Jiro, Kluke and Bouquet saw Volt, Claws, Fang and Dark sitting on the steps. "What took you guys, so long?" Volt asked. They saw that all four animals were wearing dragon wings behind their backs, but were still wearing their reagular clothes. "What are you guys supposed to be?" Shu asked. Volt looked back at the others. The three shrugged. Volt looked back at the people in front of him.<p>

"We can't be creative?" Kluke and Bouquet smiled.

"Putting wings on your back doesn't make sense." Dark got up from the steps. "Why don't we just go inside and have some fun you guys." He said. Everyone nodded. Claws, Fang and Volt got up and started walking towards the entrance. Followed by the others. When they made it in they saw that the whole place was filled with people in customs. Volt whistled.

"I didn't know Primula would throw an awesome party!" Marumaro looked arouned and when he founed what he was looking for he tapped at Claws leg. Claws looked at the devee and saw where he was looking at. Then he looked at Marumaro. Marumaro was looking at him and they both smiled. Claws looked at the others. "Hey! Marumaro and I have something to do. We'll be right back." He said. Before anyone could protest the two left in a flash. Kluke sighed. "Someone shouled watch those two." She said. That's when she heard someone say. "One. Two. Three!" She and Bouquet looked behind them to see the boys (and foxes). Playing rock-papers-sciccors. Shu and Fang sighed. Volt patted Fang on the back.

"Looks like you two have to watch them." Fang gave Volt a death glare then stuck his tounge out. After that the two walked away and were trying to find Marumaro and Claws. Dark looked at Volt.

"What are you going to do?" Volt looked around and his ears flew up. He looked back at Dark.

"I'm going to get some drinks. Anyone want one?" Jiro, Dark and Kluke shook their heads. Bouquet nodded. "Alright! Be right back, bros!" Volt's ears went back down then went up. "And girls!" Then he raced off. Dark shook his head.

"Someone should teach that fox-whisker_(1)_ some english." Jiro looked at Dark. "What's a fox-whisker?" He asked. Dark looked at Jiro.

"It's a... animal thing." Jiro nodded.

"How come you never said that before?" Dark looked over at Kluke.

"Cause... I never felt like it." Kluke was about to say something when Volt came back.

"Hey! Where's Bouquet?" Kluke looked at Volt.

"She was here a minute ago." Volt looked around the place then sighed.

"Maybe she's with Shu and Fang." Jiro shrugged.

"Maybe." That's when somthing hit Jiro in the back of the head. Jiro placed his hand on his head and turned around. There were five cats laughing. One was a ginger tom. The other was a brown tabby tom with golden stripes. The other was a blueish, grayish color she-cat. The next was a sliver slick she-cat and the last was a pure black tom. Dark sighed.

"Oh great. I wonder who invited them?" Kluke looked at Dark.

"Who are they?" Dark sighed.

"They're... How can I put this...? Uh... They're from a village similar to Fox Village._(2)_" Jiro placed his hands in his pockets and looked at Dark.

"They're similar to Fang?"

"Uh... Somthing like that." Volt chuckled.

"Heck! I know that, but what I don't know is what the village is called!" Dark looked at the red fox. Then sighed.

"Neither do I... So far all I know is that their almost like Fox Villiage and Yellow Bird Tirbe._(3)_" Volt sighed.

"Not again." Kluke did the same.

"Well let's just enjoy this party you guys." Jiro turned around and nodded. He looked back making sure none of those cats were going to through somthing else at him. He nodded and looked back at the others. Volt smiled.

"Let's go find the others then!"

"Right!" The other three shouted.

* * *

><p>"Great! I lost track of lion and bird dragon!" Fang said. Shu looked over his shoulder. "Lion and who?" He asked. Fang looked at Shu and shrugged.<p>

"What. I can't come up with nicknames for them?" Shu sighed and shook his head.

"You're weird, pal. You're weird." Shu turned his attention towards his left. Still no sign of the two. He was going to turn around when someone hugged him. Shu sighed. "H-hi... Bouquet." Bouquet giggled then let go of Shu and smiled. "I finally found you guys!" She shouted. Shu shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah... You did." Bouquet looked around then looked back at Shu.

"Where's Fang?"

"Oh! He's right over..." Shu trailed off as he realized that the fox/dragon was no where in sight. "Great! We have to find him too?" Bouquet giggled.

"Well... We better search as a team, so we don't sepreated." Shu looked at Bouquet and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"This is just like a maze!" Fang shouted as he reached a door. He sighed and sat down. He rested his back on the wall and looked at the ceilling. "How the heck am I going to find the others in this...this... Maze!" That's when Fang's ear's twitched and he heard a "Maro!" Then a "Way the heck are the others?" Fang looked over to his right to see Marumaro and Claws come out of the crowd. They were brushing themselves off. When Claws was done he spotted Fang and he tapped Marumaro on the head. Marumaro looked at him and saw that he was pointing forward. Marumaro looked over and saw Fang. The two ran towards him and sighed. "Good thing we found you, maro!" Marumaro said. Fang nodded.<p>

"Why don't you guys sit down." The two looked at each other then shrugged. They both sat down next to him. Claws looked at Fang. "Where are the others?" He asked. Fang shrugged.

"I think I might of lost them." Marumaro scratched his head.

"How can you lose two foxes with dragon wings, maro?" Fang shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's east to lose your pet lion." Marumaro glared at Fang.

"What's that supposed to mean, maro?" Fang waved his hands in front of him.

"Nothing, nothing! I was just saying." Claws chuckled.

"Well... At least we found you. I think we should wait here for the others to arrive." Fang and Marumaro nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they all find each other? (Volt: Yes!) I was asking... You know what! Nevermind anyways time to point some things out!<strong>

**(1): This pharse is only for foxes. While wolves have: wolf-whisker and birds have bird-snapper.**

**(2): Fox village is already explained, so... Yeah... I have no idea. (Volt: Awkward...) Yep!**

**(3): Yellow Bird Tribe will be explained you the second series of: Blue Dragon: Memories Come True.**

**Now this whole place takes place in Season Two... So this is kinda of a heads up for it. The christmas speacial takes place in season 1... so yeah... Hope you Like!~ =D**


End file.
